Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin
Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, or the previous form originally known as Kamen Rider Zangetsu is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Biography Hailed from a Kureshima family, the leader of Yggdrasill Corporation. After his mother died, while his father, Amagi Kureshima is still busy too much for "a certain work", Takatora had no choice to raise his younger brother alone in hopes that Mitsuzane would be led down a different path unaware of Helheim. He befriended with Ryoma Sengoku and Touka Akatsuki, whom Takatora unaware that they are from his father's "secret place", a childcare, which in fact a research lab where his father has been abusing many children like Touka, safe for Ryoma, whom became his father's right hand, as a test subject for Helheim. He succeeded his father during his retirement as a new Overseer. During a development of Sengoku Driver led by Ryoma, Takatora gets injured during a test, due to a side effect on the version system of the belt, leaving him an unhealed scar in the present. While Ryoma tells Takatora achieving god, Takatora reject it about its fantasy stuff and knows being a god can way too much instead, he prefer in saving humanity is the primary option, which secretly turns down Ryoma, as Takatora soon did not realize that his colleague has been secretly plotting to take over Yggdrasill, and was being used by the professor. Takatora is seen as the mediator of the Helheim Forest, destroying numerous Inves to protect his R&D researchers and allowing them to continue their research. Takatora clashes toe to toe against Kouta Kazuraba and reveals to him the cruelty of the world. Takatora would later defeat all of the Sengoku Driver users in a different encounter to prevent them for lurking within the Helheim Forest, accidentally destroying a Sengoku Driver in the process. Takatora learns that Mitsuzane was a Sengoku Driver user and the two forge a bond to oversee humanity's safety. Afterwards, Takatora gains the Genesis Driver, a transformation device that is stronger than the Sengoku Driver. While meeting Kouta once more in Helheim, he decides to show him the ruins left behind in Helheim and later starts to doubt himself. During this time, he faces against Kamen Rider Idunn, an unknown Armored Rider who has incapacitated Sid and Yoko Minato. Takatora reunites with a childhood friend Touka Akatsuki, who was the former Kureshima housemaid. It had seemed so strange to him that Touka appeared at the same time the unknown Armored Rider started attacking. It led to Takatora deducing that it might have had something to do with his father. He visited an old Yggdrasill laboratory that once belonged to his father. It was there that he is horrified and disgust on what his father had done to most of the children as Yggdrasill's guinea pigs, then was attacked by Idunn and he discovers her identity as Touka, who was Amagi's guinea pig. She reveals that she is doing this as an act of revenge, where Amagi Kureshima experimented on her and on numerous other children to be potential future Yggdrasill members. Since then, she vowed to erase all traces of Kureshima blood off the face of the Earth. However, during his battle with his former love interest, Takatora replies to Idunn that it's true that he is a Kureshima, but it doesn't mean he followed his father's dark foot step, as he is taught from his father's remaining light side before he become succumbed to Helheim, nobless obliege. After a fierce battle with Idunn, he defeats her, sparing her life in the process, but unknown to him, she was later killed by Ryoma Sengoku. At some point after Touka's "dissapearance" while cleaning his house with his brother, Takatora start to rethink in following a bit of Kouta's ideal of saving humanity, without any sacrifice. In a later confrontation with Kouta, he crushes the boy's spirit when the two clash once more by revealing that Kouta killed his best friend without realizing it. Though his attempts to push Kouta away from the Helheim conspiracy fails, Takatora is later met with resistance by Kouta as he annihilates an armada of Kurokage Troopers with Dandeliners and destroys the Scalar System, a failsafe that will destroy Zawame City in the event that Inves overrun it. Takatora eventually learns the truth that Helheim does have sentient beings, prompting him to hold Project Ark in favor of saving everyone instead of one billion people. However, his new forged alliance with Kouta causes Ryoma to enact his coup d'etat, forcefully throwing Takatora off a cliff in Helheim and erasing his existence from within Yggdrasill's database. Takatora is saved by Rosyuo, the leader of the Over Lords who explains to him Helheim's goal and the Forbidden Fruit that Ryoma is seeking. However, Rosyuo does not care for humanity and kills Sid when the latter attempts to challenge the Over Lord King for the Forbidden Fruit. After Sid's death and Rosyuo's ignorance of preventing Helheim from overtaking Earth, Takatora returns back to Zawame, learning that his younger brother, Mitsuzane Kureshima has taken the mantle of Zangetsu Shin and realizes that the way he raised Mitsuzane has made the latter nothing more than his shadow. Takatora regains his original Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed, but is ultimately defeated with his Driver and Lockseed both destroyed in a clash against his brother. Takatora is rendered brain damaged and is left in a coma where he is found by boats outside of Zawame City. A version of Takatora appears in front of Mitsuzane, being the complete opposite of Takatora, taunting his younger brother as the latter attempts to get out of his brother's "shadow". 3 years later, Takatora awakens from his coma when Kouta heals him and resumes trying to amend for his sins alongside restoring Zawame. As a precaution, he confiscates and destroys all of the remaining mass-produced Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds, except for one in case of emergencies. Though the last Sengoku Driver is destroyed during Kougane's invasion of Zawame City, Takatora receives another Sengoku Driver stolen from a Mecha Kurokage during Megahex's invasion on Earth. With Kouta able to give Takatora a Melon Lockseed via a Helheim plant left in the Team Gaim Garage, Takatora and Mitsuzane head out to stop Megahex's invasion together. In an encounter with the revived Ryoma, Takatora defeats his former friend and uses the latter's Genesis Driver with his own Melon Energy Lockseed to become Zangetsu Shin once again. Takatora would later steal the Kiwami Lockseed and helps revive Kouta, allowing him, Kouta, and Mitsuzane to defeat Megahex. However unknown to them, Megahex is simply an avatar and there are thousands more to fight against. Takatora would soon be aided by a Red Warrior and the recently revived Kaito Kumon to fight against ZZZ Megahex, an empowered Megahex that absorbed the inactive Cyberoid ZZZ body. In the aftermath of the battle, Takatora and co. manages to catch up with Kouta and Mai and ask them to give a proper farewell to their friends in Zawame City before they return to their planet. Details His only finisher is using Multi-Hit Sonic Volley. - Battride War Genesis = *Rider Cancel: Fast Teleport Run with small attack *Rider Glide: Stinger to Slash Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■(1/2): a kick to three Sonic Arrow slash then sweep kick Sonic Arrow launcher followed with jump to a Sonic Arrow slash to jumping knockback kick, similar in TV series when he does on Mutated Seiryu Inves **Last hit is jump cancel ***Good for aerial followups ***Hold to steady ****Steady too long will cancel the attack ***2nd hit can be followed to air attacks if hit *Running ■: Stinger *Air ■: Sonic Arrow slash to jumping knockback kick, similar in TV series when he does on Mutated Seiryu Inves **Hold to steady ***Steady too long will cancel the attack **2nd hit can be followed if hit **Spammable when using Air Dash figure if not hit **Cannot be linked to Air ▲ while not in Air Dash figure *Air ▲: Sonic Arrow Shot *▲: Scatter Shots *●: Sonic Slashes **Press again for followup ***Hold to charge to increase distance until the full charge glow blinking stops *▲+●: Sonic Volley **Hold to charge for more range until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding }} Changes Battride War Genesis *Rider Cancel updated with small attacks Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Great Attack Point *Very fast character and an aerial fighter *Rider Cancel teleport run is very fast. As of Genesis, now has a small attacks *● (Sonic Slashes) is good against surroundings, and its full charged version is usable trapping *Full Charged ▲+● (Sonic Volley) has a great wide projectile Weaknesses/Cons *Super Move is very weak *Zangetsu Shin/Genesis Driver form/Melon Energy Arms deserved to be final form, with original Zangetsu/Sengoku Driver form should be a primary default form *Air ■, and its ground last string (Sonic Arrow slash to jumping knockback kick, similar in TV series when he does on Mutated Seiryu Inves) must be learned carefully on its steady holding *The full charge 2nd followup ● (Sonic Slashes) and ▲+● (Sonic Volley) not suitable for juggling Gallery ' Dlc01_ss1.jpg|Shin/Genesis Driver/Melon Energy Arms Dlc01_ss2.jpg Dlc01_ss3.jpg Dlc01_ss4.jpg Ss24_3_1.jpg Ss24_3_2.jpg Ss24_3_3.jpg Ss24_3_4.jpg Sstag08_1.jpg|Shin/Genesis Driver/Melon Energy Arms and Ryugen Budou Arms ' Vehicle/Transportation Though he didn't have a personal transportation in TV series, he received Sakura Hurricane (same bike as Gaim) for this game only. He would have end up like DiEnd and Eternal of having an Armored Running Dash for being one of the canon Riders who has no personal transportation by canon within a main titled Riders' series. Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Downloadable Characters in first Playable appearance Category:Playable Characters (Gaim)